


Needle and Thread, Gotta Get You Out of My Head

by orphan_account



Category: Boushiya Ellipsis
Genre: First In The Fandom, Hopefully more people read this manga its really good, M/M, Pre-Slash, pinning, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hayato thinks to himself, Sakagiri is like a dream itself.





	Needle and Thread, Gotta Get You Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, huh? Not surprised, small manga aren't usually really popular. But if you manage to stumble across this, enjoy!

I watch Sakagiri work sometimes, when there's no thread to cut and I just wander around doing nothing.

The needle in his fingers glides through the fabric of the hat, the thread flowing and disappearing into the seams. He cuts the excess fabric with practiced ease and does it all effortlessly. It's mesmerising to watch.

Without realizing it, I walk closer to his workspace, enchanted by him. Sakagiri looks up from the hat and smirks at my arrival. "Something the matter?"

Shocked out of my stupor, I struggle to respond, red flushes to my cheeks quickly. "N-no! Er, yes! Maybe?!"

He chuckles lightly, the sound makes my heart skip a beat. Why does everything he do make me feel....

"Come here, give it a try." 

I do as he say and bend down to reach the hat. Sakagiri suddenly takes my hand and claps the needle and thread. 

The moment his hand touched mine, my mind shut down. I could feel his warmth radiating from his body, the softness of his hands and the subtle callouses and scars on his fingers. Suddenly, I'm incredibly self conscious about the growing blush on my face.

Sakagiri's gentle voice washes over me as he tells me every step; his hand fits perfectly over mine and it feels so right with him by my side. 

Finally, the hat is finished. A simple black cap with a glistening gold lining on the rim. It's not as nice as Sakagiri's usual works due to my clumsy fingers, but it's a lot better than what I can do.

Sakagiri lets go of my hand and I try not to feel disappointed. He looks at me and smiles warmly. "Well done, Haya. Any questions?"

The words I want to say flash clearly in my mind, but my confession is stuck in my throat. I swallow it and it falls bitterly in my heart. I can't tell him.

It's a dream that I can't ever see.

"No," I say simply. I offer a smile but it feels fake, even to me.

"No questions here."


End file.
